


Bow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol brushes Therese’s hair.





	Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Carol uses one of her brushes. The handle is beautiful: glistening silver and smooth; her hands experienced and sure. Therese sits patiently through the gentle pulls, willing herself to stay awake. 

“Have you ever worn a bow?” She asks, huffing quietly as she comes upon a tangle, “You’re beautiful however you look, but I’d love seeing you with a bow.” 

Bows are difficult with her uncertain, nervous hands. No one has taught her how to manage bows or extravagant hairstyles. 

“Could I have a bow today?” 

Her smile is patient and warm. 

“You may have a bow whenever you wish.”


End file.
